Hakagram Graush
Hakagram Graush fue un sith en el Imperio Sith que gobernó Korriban como un Rey Sith alrededor del año 6.900 ABY. Tras la llegada de los Jedi Oscuros Exiliados a Korriban, luego de los Cien Años de Oscuridad, el hechicero Sith y monarca, junto con su gente, rechazó que los extranjeros aprendieron sus secretos de hechicería Sith. Sin embargo, a través del Mano Oscura del monarca, los numerosos Jedi Oscuros eventualmente se ganaron la confianza del Rey, y Ajunta Pall, el líder de los Jedi Oscuros, decapitó a Graush con la propia espada de guerra de Graush. Con Graush muerto, Pall usurpó el trono del Rey y los Jedi Oscuros se convirtieron en Lores Sith, tomando la posición de Graush sobre los Sith que alguna vez había gobernado. El fallecido Rey fue enterrado en una tumba en Korriban, y miles de años después, la tumba de Graush fue visitada por el Lord Sith Darth Plagueis. Biografía Hakagram Graush era miembro de los sith, una raza de humanoides violentos y de color sangre''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' originaria de Korriban, un planeta árido localizado en la Caldera Stygian.The Essential Atlas Como muchos miembros de su especie, Graush estaba fuertemente conectado con la Fuerza, y se creía que era un descendiente del famoso hechicero Sith Dathka Graush.http://geekosity.blogspot.be/2012/03/endnotes-for-star-wars-book-of-sith.html Eventualmente, Graush fue coronado Sith'ari, el Rey de su gente. El monarca gobernó a los sith con la ayuda de su Mano Oscura, su segundo al mando.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Su reino duró hasta alrededor del 6.900 ABY, cuando los Exiliados, un grupo de Jedi caídos que habían sido derrotados en el conflicto conocido como los Cien Años de Oscuridad, arribaron a Korriban. El líder de los Exiliados, el antiguo General Jedi Ajunta Pall, se interesó particularmente en las técnicas usadas por los sith para obtener poder del lado oscuro.Tales of the Jedi Companion A pesar de los impresionantes poderes y sables láser de los extranjeros, Graush y sus sith no los trataron inmediatamente como deidades. thumb|left|Hakagram Graush muere a manos de Ajunta Pall Sin que Hakagram Graush lo supiera, los Jedi Oscuros se infiltraron en la estructura de poder de la sociedad sith, buscando quebrantar la autoridad del monarca desde adentro. Traicionado por su propio Mano Oscura, el Rey Graush se ganó la confianza de los Exiliados, lo cual terminó por causarle la muerte. Ajunta Pall eventualmente decidió ejecutar al Rey sith, y Hakagram Graush fue literalmente puesto de rodillas frente a Pall, quien lo decapitó con la propia espada de guerra de Graush. El pueblo sith consideró entonces que los Jedi caídos eran más poderosos que el Sith'ari, y aceptaron la toma de posesión de Pall. Pall asumió el poder de la población de Korriban y Ziost, nombrándose a sí mismo como el legítimo heredero del famoso Rey Adas. Incluso tras haber sido despojado de su trono y asesinado, Graush fue enterrado con los honores debidos en el Valle de los Reyes Durmientes, el majestuoso cementerio de Korriban. Con la muerte de Graush, la Orden Sith fue fundada, y la cultura de la especie sith se volvió una religión del lado oscuro. Milenios después de la muerte de Hakagram Graush, el Lord Sith muun Darth Plagueis viajó a Korriban y visitó el cementerio con la esperanza de encontrar espíritus Sith. Plagueis ingresó a la tumba de Graush, pero no vio ninguna manifestación de un espíritu, lo cual lo llevó a la conclusión de que no había tal cosa. En su diario científico, Plagueis sucintamente escribió: "La tumba de Hakagram Graush se mantuvo en silencio ante mis preguntas". Personalidad y rasgos Un sith de piel carmesí, Hakagram Graush era alto y musculoso. Al contrario que la mayoría de los sith, tenía cinco dedos en cada mano en lugar de los tres usuales. A pesar del clima frío de Korriban , solía ir con el pecho descubierto, portando solo una capa y un elaborado taparrabos. Como muchos de sus compañeros en la época, llevaba varios tipos de ornamentos, incluyendo brazaletes de metal y armaduras en la espinilla, Cuando no estaba usando su casco con cuernos, el pelo largo y oscuro del Rey podía ser visto. Entre bastidores Hakagram Graush, último Rey de los sith, apareció por primera vez en la serie de cómics de los 90 Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord El monarca permaneció sin nombre en la serie, y su identidad fue revelada recién en 2012, con la publicación de Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side. Daniel Wallace, autor de Book of Sith, originalmente pretendió que monarca asesinado fuese Dathka Graush. Sin embargo, Wallace se dio cuenta que esto no encajaría con la línea de tiempo establecida para Dathka, por lo que introdujo en su lugar a su posible descendiente Hakagram. Mientras que el texto en Book of Sith claramente estipula que Ajunta Pall decapitó a Hakagram Graush usando la propia espada del monarca, una imagen en el mismo libro muestra a Pall usando un sable láser. En sus notas finales, Wallace admitió que no se dio cuenta del error cuando revisó el arte del libro. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' Fuentes *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' |años=?–c. 6.900 ABY |antes=Eventualmente el Rey Dathka Graush |antes-años=c. 7.000 ABYThe Essential Atlas–c. 6.950 ABYKorriban: Planet of Lost Souls |después=Ajunta Pall como Señor Oscuro de los Sith |después-años=c. 6.900 ABYKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide–antes de c. 5.100 ABYTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Reyes Sith Categoría:Hechiceros Sith Categoría:Especie sith